


neko neko nii! ops

by subiculum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subiculum/pseuds/subiculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO my secret santa friend, im here to wish you a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS... to wish you well on this date of renewal, of rebirth, of joy and reunion...<br/>and of course, to drop you a little gift too!<br/>i seriously hope this will be positive in some way to you and your life.<br/>please remember there are people in this world who love you very much.<br/>that there is good in everyone.<br/>and our precious babies will be always cherished by us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neko neko nii! ops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fineinthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineinthemorning/gifts).



so basically~ i tried some sketches but discarded them since i couldnt come in contact with you and i was afraid it wouldnt be of your liking.  
here ill share with you my final picture and other two sketches, if thats okay~  
( :

oh yeah the pictures are too big so you might want to check the previews here on this link  
http://imgur.com/a/imE9o

if it doesnt work, then i politely ask of you to download the pictures from here and then check them ; u ; 9  
please feel free to message me! be at ease, and may you shine brighter and brighter in 2016... live to the fullest!

 


End file.
